A Christmas Miracle
by jdmusiclover
Summary: With the new curse broken and everyone back in Storybrook, the whole town is in a festive mood. Mary Margaret decides to throw a Christmas party for the whole extended family. Emma isn't so sure that's a good idea, but when she impetuously asks Hook to attend...and he agrees...she knows things are about to get very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Miracle

"No offense, Mary Margaret," Emma said skeptically, "but that sounds like a terrible idea." She walked quickly beside her mother, her head down and her gloved hands in her pockets. It was _cold!_

"Oh come on, Emma," Mary Margaret coaxed, "It'll be fun! And it is Christmas; families should be together."

"Yeah," Emma answered with a sidelong glance, "_normal_ families should be together, but what we have…well we should be the poster family for 'dysfunctional'."

They continued walking through Storybrook's main street. Emma looked up into the sky. It looked like snow. _Great, just what she needed!_

"Now Emma," Mary Margaret said, "you know that's not really true. Look how well we've all worked together lately. First Neverland and then the new curse. I think we're all starting to meld together."

Emma sighed. "Let me get this straight. You want to have a party on Christmas Eve with the _whole_ family…me, you and David, Henry, Neal, Regina, Gold and Belle?"

"Yeah!" Mary Margaret said looking eagerly into her daughter's face. "I've thought it all out! We'll rent out Granny's. We can decorate a tree and have a white elephant gift exchange and sing carols and just…you know…follow all the Christmas traditions!"

"There better be a lot of eggnog at that party," Emma muttered, "because we're gonna need it."

The two women turned the corner and headed toward Granny's. Emma sighed again. It had been a week since they had broken the curse and everyone had come home to Storybrook. A festive atmosphere pervaded the whole town. Christmas was only a few days away, and it seemed Storybrook's residence planned to celebrate with a vengeance this year. They had put up the largest Christmas tree Emma had ever seen in the town square. Everyone had contributed their own unique ornaments, and Regina and Mr. Gold had used their magic to deck the upper branches, too high for anyone to reach…even with a ladder.

Emma should be happier, she knew she should, but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that covered her like a blanket. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. She didn't trust the calm and the peace. Between the original curse, she and her mother being transported to the Enchanted Forest, Henry being taken to Neverland, and the new curse…well, it seemed that every time they had a chance to take a breath something else terrible happened.

"What on earth is _that_ all about?" Mary Margaret asked laughing as she pointed a gloved finger toward Granny's. Emma peered in the direction her mother was pointing and couldn't help the laugh that burst forth from her. There stood Grumpy dressed in a Christmas elf costume, complete with hat and pointy boots. He sang "Jingle bells" at the top of his lungs while somehow simultaneously scowling with all his might.

"Grumpy," Mary Margaret said through her laughter, "what are you doing? I've never known you to be overflowing with Christmas spirit."

"Let me tell you sister," Grumpy said frowning in their direction, "if Happy ever offers to make a bet with you. Run. As fast as you can. In the opposite direction."

Emma laughed as she opened the door to Granny's and gestured Mary Margaret in. Mary Margaret headed to their favorite booth and Emma followed. She glanced quickly through the diner as she slid into her place opposite her mother. She refused to admit, even to herself, that she was looking for _him_, but she couldn't deny the wave of disappointment she felt when she found the diner completely lacking a certain leather-clad pirate. They had worked so closely together over the past few weeks, first in New York, then in the Enchanted Forest, and finally in Camelot. He had become such a normal part of her life that it felt weird if a day went by when she didn't see him. Surely that was the cause of her disappointment at not seeing him; surely there was nothing more.

But the fact was, she had wondered those last few days in Camelot whether…something…was starting to develop between them. He had been so, she didn't know, _devoted_ to her. Sometimes she would look up and see him gazing at her…and his gaze was as tender as a caress.

He had as much as told her he loved her in Echo Cave on Neverland, but then they'd gotten back to Storybrook, and he'd been so distant. It was almost like he was pushing Neal on her. She just didn't get it. How was she supposed to figure him out? If she couldn't even figure him out, how the hell was she supposed to figure out how _she _felt about him?

"So," Emma said, idly picking up a menu from the rack near the window, "is David meeting us here?"

"Yeah," Mary Margaret said glancing at her own menu, "He said he's running a little late, but he should be here soon."

The radio blared "Santa Baby" as several more people rushed into the diner, each clearly in a hurry to get out of the cold winter wind.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said hesitantly, "you don't really mind, do you? I mean about the family Christmas party."

Emma dropped her eyes. "No, I guess not," she answered, "Just don't get your hopes up, ok? You get this group of people together, there's bound to be fireworks."

"Well," Mary Margaret said with a smile, "that'll just be more decoration for Christmas!"

"You are such an eternal optimist!" Emma said shaking her head. She couldn't stop the small smile that draped her lips.

"Eternal optimist," David said as he slid into the booth next to Mary Margaret and gave her a quick kiss, "you must be talking about my wife."

"The very one," Emma said unwrapping the straw Ruby had just brought with her iced tea.

"Henry not coming today?" David asked after giving Emma a hug.

"Nope," Emma answered, "he's with Neal today."

Her parents exchanged a quick concerned glance.

"How's everything going," David asked, "you know, between you and Neal?"

Emma looked down. She supposed she might as well tell them. They'd been subtly…and not so subtly pushing her toward Neal for the past week. Why did they insist she be with him?

"There is nothing between me and Neal," she said looking straight into her father's eyes. "We had a talk the day after we all got back. I'm sure there's a part of me that will always love him, but I've moved on. We're both different people now. We had our moment, and now it's gone."

"Are you sure, honey?" Mary Margaret asked, reaching over and taking Emma's hand. Emma smiled at her mother. After a lifetime of being on her own, it was nice to have someone care about her…worry about her happiness.

"Yeah, mom," Emma said. The joy on Mary Margaret's face at her use of that one little word was well worth it. "I'm sure. I've seen true love. I see how you and Dad are together, and, well, that's not how it was with me and Neal."

"But.." her mom tried again. Why was she so insistent?

"Mom," Emma cut in, "If we're going to have a Christmas party the day after tomorrow, we better start planning."

Mary Margaret looked up at her for another moment and then slowly nodded. They talked and laughed throughout their meal. It was wonderful to just have a nice _normal _dinner with her parents. No curses, no lost boys, now evil shadows, no life-or-death catastrophes, no imminent danger.

"So then Archie slipped on the icy sidewalk," David said, "he managed to stay upright, but he dropped his grocery bag, and it spilled all over the road. Before he had a chance to pick anything up Pongo shot past him, grabbed his deli meat and had a nice little feast!"

"Hm," Emma said sipping the last of her iced tea, "I guess I better get on city management to put down some salt on the sidewalks."

"Yeah," David said glancing out the window, "looks like it's starting to snow."

"Ugh!" Emma groaned following the direction her father was looking. "I _hate _snow."

"Oh, come now love," came a silky voice from her right. Emma's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice, "surely not."

Emma looked up into Hook's blue eyes and smiled in spite of herself. She scooted to her left and patted the seat next to her. He smiled and took the seat she indicated.

"Yep," she answered him, "detest it. Snow means traffic accidents, icy sidewalks, and general headaches for the sheriff's department."

Hook turned toward her and smiled. His hook brushed her hand, and a jolt of electricity shot from the spot throughout her whole body. What was wrong with her? "No, lass," he said, "snow means snowmen and sleigh rides and snowball fights."

"I don't have time for any of that," Emma said, looking up at the handsome pirate.

"Perhaps you should make time, love," he said. Was it just her imagination or had he put a little emphasis on that last word?

David cleared his throat, and Emma started. Had she really just been looking deeply into Hook's eyes? In front of her _parents_? What was _wrong_ with her? She needed to get a grip!

"Hook," David said with a nod in the pirate's direction.

"Charming," Hook answered with an identical nod of the head.

"At any rate," Hook said to the table at large picking up the conversation where it had left off, "with Christmas only a few days off, it is only right we should get some snow."

Emma glanced up at him and saw a small wistful expression on his face. Did he have anyone to spend Christmas with or would he have to spend a lonely day by himself? The thought hurt her somehow.

"Speaking of Christmas," Emma said before she could think better of it, "we're having a little family celebration the day after tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

Now where had _that_ come from? _Wasn't_ the party going to be awkward enough as it was without adding _Hook_ to the mix? Did she really want him there? _Yes_, said the small, honest voice in her head. The fact was, it seemed he _belonged_ with them. _With me_ the voice insisted. She gave her head a tiny shake as if to clear it. _What was wrong with her_?

He smiled down at her, but shook his head. "I don't wish to impose on a family celebration."

"Oh come on," Emma cajoled smiling up at him, "after all you've done for us, both in getting Henry back and in helping to break the new curse, you practically are family"

"We really would be happy to have you," Mary Margaret said reaching out to pat Hook's arm.

His smile grew. "I wouldn't miss it for all the rum in the Caribbean."

_Notes__: Winter has arrived with a vengeance here in the Midwest, and it's put me in the Christmas spirit. So what better use could I make of my time than to write a fluffy little Captain Swan Christmas story? The story takes place sometime in the future. The new curse has been cast and subsequently broken, and everyone has made their way back to Storybrook. As far as how that all transpired, well, I plan to write a far longer story in the coming weeks about what happens with that._

_-This little story has one more chapter coming up. It's the night of the family Christmas party. It is as awkward as you might expect a party with that collection of people to be. But…I know it's really cliché, but there might just be some mistletoe involved…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hook adjusted the collar of his leather coat and then stepped from the hallway into Granny's dining room. The chamber had been utterly transformed. A huge pine tree decorated with brightly colored lights, tinsel and hundreds of ornaments took up an entire corner. Red and green streamers, sprigs of holly and huge paper snowflakes adorned the wall and ceiling. Several small tables had been pushed together to form one long table elaborately set for nine.

As he sauntered into the room, Hook looked over the gathered assembly. Baelfire stood with Belle and the Crocodile, talking and laughing. Belle gazed adoringly up at the Crocodile, and he raised a hand to tenderly stroke her face. Hook waited for the familiar burning hatred to steal over him at the sight of his erstwhile enemy, but it never came. For that matter, it hadn't come in quite some time. When had he given up the last vestiges of his vengeance?

Hook looked past Snow and Charming, busy with last minute preparations, to Emma and her lad who stood talking and laughing near the booths. Suddenly he knew exactly when his hatred for the crocodile had vanished. It was the moment he had finally let go of Milah's memory, the moment he had fallen deeply, passionately, irretrievably in love with Emma Swan.

The lass was beautiful this evening. She wore an ice-blue tea-length gown and a matching lacy bolero sweater. Her golden hair was swept up at the sides and fell in riotous curls down her back. Hook didn't think he'd ever seen her in formal attire, and the effect nearly stole the breath from his lungs.

As though feeling his gaze, Emma looked up and caught his eye. She colored slightly at the look he gave her, and then dropped her eyes. Hook sighed and walked forward toward his lady and her lad. Would he ever succeed in scaling that well-fortified fortress that she had built around her heart?

"Hook!" Henry called joyfully when the pirate was a few feet away. "I didn't know you were coming too!"

Hook grinned and tossled the boy's hair. "Aye lad; that I am."

"Cool!" Henry beamed at him. Hook had spent quite some time with the lad during their last adventure, and he found he genuinely enjoyed the boy's company. It gratified him that Emma's son seemed glad to see him as well.

The diner door opened, and Regina stepped in, brushed the snow from her dark hair, and shrugged out of her coat.

"Mom!" Henry called, walking over to the queen.

Hook looked back at Emma, and she looked suddenly shy.

"You're stunning, love," Hook said with a soft smile. Emma's blush grew.

"But then again," he continued, his grin turning wicked, "I've no doubt you would be stunning in whatever you wore…or _didn't_ wear."

She rolled her eyes at that, but he noticed she couldn't quite stop the grin that spread over her lips.

"Please," she said, "You are so full of it, Hook."

His grin was pure pirate. "Full of charm, charisma, astonishingly good looks?" he drawled. "Aye lass; that I am."

She laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. He was making headway, he knew it. He was starting to see a slight crack in that wall of hers.

"Ok, everyone," Snow called from the table where she had just placed a fragrant, steaming turkey, "dinner's ready."

"Shall we?" Hook asked, gesturing with his hook.

Emma nodded and Hook followed her to the table. She took a seat next to Henry, and Hook seated himself on her other side. The Charmings had procured a veritable Christmas feast complete with turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and cranberry sauce. Hook's mouth watered at the delicious aromas. He suddenly remembered it had been hours since his last meal.

At the head of the table, Charming stood and tapped his wine glass with a knife.

"I would like to propose a toast," he said, encompassing the whole group with his gaze. "It has been a rough year, for all of us. We've dealt with difficulties, setbacks, danger, and heartbreak."

Charming glanced at Regina, and the queen dropped her eyes. Hook felt a surge of pity for the woman. She had found Robin Hood, her true love, in the Enchanted Forest, and it looked like she would finally get her happy ending. Then they had found a way back to Storybrook…a way that couldn't include Robin Hood and his little son. Hook knew all too well what it felt like to be separated from the one you love.

"But it has been a good year, as well," Charming continued. "We've faced our challenges, and we've overcome them. We've succeeded in breaking not only one, but two curses, and we've succeeded in rescuing Henry from one of the most evil villains in any realm. Through it all, we've come to be a family. We've been able to put aside our grievances, our difficulties, even our hatred and work together toward some pretty difficult goals."

Charming raised his glass higher and once more swept his gaze over the entire assembly. "So I ask you to raise your glasses. To family and friends and all those we love!"

Hook got to his feet with everyone else and raised his glass filled with ruby-red wine. Clinking his glass against Emma's, he looked into her eyes. He held her gaze as he repeated "To family and friends and all those we love!"

Emma's heart raced. She should look away, turn in the other direction, anything. But she simply couldn't do it. His blue eyes were simply mesmerizing. That look on his face! What was she to do? There was no denying the attraction she felt toward him. After their kiss in Neverland, she couldn't even pretend to herself that he meant nothing to her.

But he was a pirate! He flirted with anything in skirts. How could she possibly believe that he loved her and would fight for her? How could she let her guard down enough to give her heart to another man?

Besides, she was the savior, and, well, it seemed that meant she didn't get her happy ending. She ensured everyone else had a chance at a happy ending, but it wasn't in the cards for her. Hadn't everything that had happened over the last few months proved that? As soon as one crisis ended another began.

"Uh, mom?" she heard Henry ask from her side.

The spell was broken; she was finally able to tear her gaze from Hook's. Looking around, she saw that every single person at the table was seated but her and her pirate…and every single eye was on them. For the love of all that was holy, what was _wrong_ with her? She dropped hastily to her seat and drained her glass of wine.

"You don't happen to have an extra flask on you?" she asked Hook in a low voice.

"No, love," he answered, laughter in his voice.

"Shame," she said ruefully, "I have a feeling I'm going to need a whole lot of alcohol before this evening is out."

_Notes__: Well, I thought I could finish my story in two chapters, but it looks like I'm going to have to expand to at least three. I didn't even make it to the promised (or threatened, depending on your tolerance for the cliché __) mistletoe scene!_

_-For those of you who are Regina fans, I apologize for leaving her true love back in the Enchanted forest. Just remember that the path of true love never did run smooth. The most satisfying love stories of all are those that develop slowly and only after overcoming numerous obstacles. (Which I firmly hope ends up being the case with Hook and Emma…if you hadn't already figured out where my preferences lie with regard to Emma's love life!) I have every confidence that Regina and Robin Hood will find a way to be together, and when they do, it will be epic. Why was it necessary for everyone to leave Robin Hood behind when they came back to Storybrook, you ask? I'm not entirely sure yet, but stay tuned. It will be explained in my next fan fiction._

_-I've kind of missed Hook and Emma's flirty banter in the last few episodes. It also was pretty much completely absent in my other story, "The Strongest Magic." Granted, in both instances everyone has been pretty focused on dealing with all the crises and dangers they've run into. I've decided that in this little story I'll bring some of the banter back._

_-In the next chapter, the inevitable happens. The happy family Christmas party dissolves into a series of squabbles. Emma steps outside to get away from the bickering, and a certain pirate follows her out. He has a gift for her…and then there's always the mistletoe. _


	3. Chapter 3

"If you hadn't cast the curse in the first place, dearie, Pan never would have had the opportunity to curse us the second time." Mr. Gold hissed.

"Oh, that's rich!" Regina said with a sneer, "considering it's coming from the _imp_ who provided me with the curse in the first place!"

Emma sat in her favorite booth at Granny's and watched her adversarial family members face off. She was rather impressed. They'd remained civil for nearly two hours.

"Come on guys," Mary Margaret said, walking up to Gold and Regina, her hand extended in a pacifying gesture, "let's not argue. It's Christmas!"

Regina turned on her. "Stay out of it, Snow. It's all your fault anyway."

"My fault?!" Mary Margaret yelled, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Don't play stupid," Regina sneered, "Or maybe you're not playing."

"Just a minute! You can't talk to my wife that way!" David charged into the fight.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to Mary Margaret.

"Yes, Snow," Regina continued, "if it wasn't for your total inability to keep your mouth _shut_, we wouldn't be where we're at."

"Where we're at? Where we're _at?!_" Mary Margaret fumed, "That's…that's not even grammatically correct, let alone accurate!"

Emma rolled her eyes. They were arguing about _grammar?_ It was definitely time to go get some air…before the magic started flying. She got to her feet, and wobbled for a second on her high heels. Why had she let Mary Margaret convince her to dress up? If she had to come to this party, couldn't she have at least been comfortable?

Emma turned her back on the argument, on Neal and Henry talking in a booth on the other side of the diner, on Hook who had gone up to the bar for another drink. Pushing the door open, she stepped outside.

Hook looked up as he heard the bell over Granny's door chime. He caught a glance of golden hair and a soft blue dress before the door closed behind Emma. The lass had been rather quiet since dinner; he wondered what was bothering her. It was obvious something was; something beyond the obvious awkwardness of this party.

The voices rose behind him, everyone trying to shout down the others. Something crashed against a far wall. He shook his head. Snow White really did see the world through rose-colored glasses. How on earth had she thought this group of people would have a good time together?

Hook took a final swig of the beer he was drinking, and then headed for the door. He had no wish to remain in what was turning into an all-out battlefield. Of course, the thought of spending some time alone with the lovely Emma, might have played a part in the decision as well.

Pushing the glass door open, Hook stepped outside. There she stood underneath the awning, shivering. Why hadn't she grabbed her coat before she'd stepped out?

"It's a bit cold to be standing outside love," he commented stepping up behind her.

"Yeah, well," she answered turning toward him, "it beats getting caught in the middle of World War III in there."

He laughed and shrugged out of his coat. He draped it over her shoulders and was rewarded with one of her rare smiles. They stood there for a moment watching the snow gently fall through the dark, evening air. Hook caught strains of music coming from the convent; it seemed the nuns were ringing in Christmas with carols.

_"Joy to the world the Lord is come…"_

"It doesn't look like Mary Margaret is going to be able to get in all the Christmas traditions she was hoping for," Emma commented. "We didn't get to the Christmas carol sing-a-long."

"It's a shame," Hook commented, looking over at her, "that was the part I was particularly looking forward to."

"Really?" she asked looking at him with skeptical eyes, "You want to sit around singing carols?"

"And why not," he asked with a grin. "Some of the songs I have heard here in Storybrook would be particularly appropriate to the evening at hand."

"Such as?" she asked with a matching grin.

"_When we finally kiss goodnight,_" he sang in a soft baritone, "_how I'll hate going out in the storm, but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm."_

She rolled her eyes, but he saw the smile that draped her face. A moment later, she turned back toward the street with a dejected little sigh. They stood in silence for a minute. _"…And heaven and nature sing. And heaven and nature sing. And heaven, and heaven and nature sing."_

"It's really coming down," she finally said looking up at the streetlight across from them.

"Aye," he answered with a smile. "We'll have a fine blanket come Christmas morning."

"Great," she said with a grimace. "Just what I wanted for Christmas."

"Oh come on love," he said, turning her back toward him. "Surely there was a time you liked snow."

He expected a witty retort, but instead she dropped her eyes and turned back toward the street. "I do remember one day," she finally responded. "I was about six. I'd been living with a foster family for almost three years. They were great; I really thought they would adopt me. One day, it was close to Christmas, I remember, my foster dad took my foster brother and me out to play in the snow. We made the biggest snowman I had ever seen. We made snow angels, had a snowball fight, the whole nine yards. Later, we went in and my foster mom had made us a big pot of hot chocolate."

Emma fell silent, and Hook waited. He heard the pain in her voice and softly began rubbing her shoulder. She leaned into his touch. "…_holy infant so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace._"

"What then, love?" Hook asked after a moment. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"The next morning, my foster dad disappeared," she answered, and he saw the tears in her eyes. "They never found him; no one knows what happened. Well, my foster mom kinda fell apart. She couldn't afford to take care of two children, so it was back into the system for me."

Hook closed his eyes. It must have been devastating for a little girl to lose the only family she had ever known. Turning her once more to face him, he wrapped her in a hug. She resisted for a moment, and then he felt her arms wrap around him.

"I think it's time we make a new memory surrounding snow," Hook said after a moment. She pulled away from him and looked questioningly up into his face.

"Yeah," she asked, "and what would that be?"

Hook grinned. "Well, love. I propose we go play in the snow tomorrow."

"Play in the snow?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

"Aye, lass," he smiled at her, "We can bring Henry."

"And what exactly would we 'play' in the snow?"

"First," he answered, with a wicked grin, "We make a devastatingly handsome snowman with a hook. Then we make a beautiful blonde snow maiden looking adoringly up at him."

"Are you sure the blonde isn't rolling her eyes at him?" Emma asked with a grin. "Sounds more true to life."

Hook put his hand to his heart and staggered as though mortally injured. "You wound me, lass."

"Hmm," she said grinning, "that might play to your advantage."

"Aye? And how is that?"

"Well," she said with a grin, "if you're injured you'll need someone to take care of you."

Was the lady actually flirting with him? His grin blossomed into a full blown smile. She smiled back for a moment and then turned back to the street. He heard a defeated sigh.

"What's troubling you, love?" he asked. She didn't answer for so long he thought she was deliberately ignoring him. The nuns started up a new carol. _When blossoms flowered 'mid the snow…_

Finally she turned back toward him. "It's just…" she made a helpless little gesture with her hands. "I don't know…Every single time it looks like things are starting to work out, like good is going to succeed, like the bad guys are going to get defeated, like we might get a bit of peace and happiness, something else happens. Someone casts a curse, or kidnaps a kid, or…"

"Or disappears sending you back into the system…or turns you in to the police for his crimes…or sends you off to another realm with no more protection than a seven-year-old lad so that you can come back and be the savior?"

"Yeah," she said, and he saw the tears brimming in her eyes. One escaped and slid down her cheek. Raising his hand, he tenderly wiped it away.

"Emma, love," he said, his voice going deep and gravelly, "I can't promise you peace and happiness, but I can promise to always be beside you, helping you, protecting you and those you love. You need never fear I'll abandon you."

She whirled away from him and started pacing. The lass was seething. "Yeah?" she snarled at him. "I've heard that before. 'I love you, Emma.' 'You're like our own daughter, Emma.' 'Let's go to Tallahassee, Emma.' 'We just wanted to give you your best chance, Emma.' It's crap! All of it!"

"You doubt me, lass? Even after Camelot?" he asked and was ashamed to hear the pain in his voice.

She stopped and looked back at him. _The first Noel the angels did sing…_

"No," she finally answered, "the hell of it is that I don't doubt you. You've proven again and again that you will do anything for me…even at your own expense. But Hook, you're not indestructable. What if you disappear? Or are kidnapped? Or are killed?"

Hook's heart swelled. That was real feeling in her voice. The lass was a lot farther gone than she thought. He cupped her face with his good hand again.

"Love," he answered meaning the word with all his heart, "as I said, I can't promise you nothing terrible will happen, but for today, for this moment all is well. Perhaps, all one can do is create the good memories to be our solace in times of distress."

She looked up at him for several moments and then slowly nodded, briskly swiping her hands across her damp cheeks.

"So about those snowmen…?" he asked playfully.

"Henry and I will be ready bright and early tomorrow morning," She answered with a smile.

For the first time in nearly as long as she could remember, Emma felt _hope_. It was hope that she found shining out of Hook's blue eyes as he smiled at her.

"I've got a gift for you, love," Hook said holding out a small, thin box.

"Oh," Emma said ruefully, "Hook, I didn't get you anything."

He smiled gently. "It's no matter, Emma. I have no need of gifts." He held the box out to her again, and she reached for it automatically. Lifting the lid, she saw a silver necklace with an opal and silver swan pendant. Emma ran her finger over the jewel.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"Aye," he answered looking at her. "It is beautiful, and strong and graceful. Much like you."

She looked down and then met his eyes. "Is that really how you see me?"

"Aye, lass," he said gently. "Indeed it is."

_Il est ne le divin enfant…_ It seemed the nuns had decided to venture into French carols.

"Thank you, Hook," she said simply. "Well, I don't hear any yelling, so that probably means they've either stopped fighting…or killed each other. Either way, I suppose we should go back in."

"A moment more lass," Hook said. That pirate grin of his was back.

"What?" she asked warily. She had come to know that tone in his voice, and it meant trouble.

"Well, love," he said with a raise of his eyebrow, "I think it is only right that we follow holiday tradition."

"Exactly what holiday tradition might that be?" she asked. He pointed to a spot over her head. She looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging right above the two of them.

"You're terrible, you know that?" she asked with a smile and a slight shake of her head.

"Perhaps so," he answered playfully, "but your mother has her heart set on her family following the traditions this year. What manner of a daughter would you be if you were to blatantly deny her greatest Christmas wish?"

Her breath caught and her heart began to pound. Well, why not?

"Well, in the spirit of Christmas tradition…" she said with a little wave of her hand.

He looked surprised for a moment, then the grin was back. She was determined she wouldn't let his kiss affect her, she wouldn't! Then his lips settled against hers and all rational thought fled. All that existed was this man and the sensations he aroused in her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pressing closer, closer. She could never be close enough. She blossomed for him like a flower in a spring rain. The kiss went on and on. It lasted forever; it ended far too soon.

Finally, with a groan, he pulled his lips from hers.

"Emma, love…" he breathed. She couldn't say a word if her life were on the line. She was glad his arms were still around her because her legs felt like jelly. If he were to release her, she would melt into a puddle at his feet.

Hook took a deep breath and close his eyes. When he opened them again, the charming rogue was back.

"Well, love," he said gently rubbing her back. "I had it on good authority that the last time was a one-time thing. It seems I've just experienced a Christmas miracle!"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away. Though it scared her half to death, she couldn't deny it any more. Being in his arms felt like…home.

"Well, don't get too used to it buddy," she said. Her voice didn't sound convincing even to her.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, love," he said with a raise of one eyebrow. "After all, I'd have to wait an entire year for another Christmas miracle."

"Very true," she said with a grin, "But there are a lot of holidays between now and then."

He laughed. "I like the way you think, Emma. I like the way you think!"

_Notes_

_-Merry almost-Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading "A Christmas Miracle" as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_-I've heard it said that an author always puts quite a bit of herself into her writing, and reading over this story, I see it's definitely true of me. My family has, on occasion, affectionately referred to me as the grammar Nazi, and my special pet peeve is when people end sentences with "at." I couldn't resist making that the catalyst for the big family argument. Yes, I fully admit that I am a nerd. Also, having majored in music, I couldn't resist stuffing this story as full of Christmas carols as I could fit within three chapters!_

_-So, do you wonder what exactly happened between Hook and Emma in Camelot that left him hurt at the thought that she didn't trust him "even after Camelot?" Do you wonder what happened to Emma's foster father who seemingly disappeared into thin air? Do you wonder why Emma and her family left Robin Hood in the Enchanted Forest? Do you wonder why Hook's father abandoned him? Do you wonder whether said father really was a fugitive from the law as Hook was led to believe? If you answered "yes" to any (or all) of these questions, stay tuned! I intend to answer each and every one of them in my next fan fiction…which will probably end up being ridiculously long with all the moving parts that are rattling around in my head right now. I'll probably get started just after Christmas (or maybe just before, who knows when inspiration will strike?)._

_-Speaking of my next story. I need a little help from you. Do you happen to know what it is that Hook wears on a chain around his neck? It is actually a quite important detail for the story. If none of you know…well, I guess I'll just have to do some intense research in the form of staring intently at picture after picture and video after video of Hook. It would be a rough job, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make my stories as accurate as possible for you! _


End file.
